Blooming Song
by Amanyaika
Summary: I wonder...how is the view of outside the house. Is that beautiful? or maybe more. I hope...i can go outside. But, I can't. I just have this Ipod. That's it. Why I can't walk? what sickness this is? why this sickness cannot let me go to outside? why...am i going to die like this? At least...can I have one friend? one true friend that always stay by my side beside this song?
1. New Neighbor

Song...

there's so much song...

Sad, happy, anger, and much more emotions is flowing inside the song.

Song is makes us feel better...

to relax us when we in sad condition or anything.

Song is like a friend.

Always be there no matter what happen.

That's what i feel now...

I am always alone.

I don't have a friend even just one.

I can't tell what i feel right now to someone like friend.

Why?

it's because...

I cannot go outside.

My family is died about 6 years ago.

and i...

have a sickness..

The doctor said i can't go out. I always asking to her why. She told me she can't. and...she even doesn't know what my sickness is. I overheard that my sickness is very rare and very dangerous. about the name of sickness is still don't know. And what makes me more broken is.

My life is short. I'm going to die when that day. The day i really love it. The day that my parents promise to me. The day when they die. and i will die too.

My birthday.

Now, because of the sickness I'm bedridden. i cannot move my legs. i can't walk again like before. I'm going to die like this. on bed. that no one know.

My life become so boring. I just sleep, eat, and sleep. I even hope i die now to god. But...i feel i need to find something that will make me entertain until i die.

2 days later, a robot maid give something to me. A pair of headset and a Ipod. I just take that and listen carefully the song.

My eyes widened after listen the song.

This song...makes me feel like before. This feeling...is so nice...and so sad too...It's like...my memories with my parents recording into my mind. How i missing this felt...

My tears can't stop pouring. I listen the song while i crying so hard. Now...i miss them...i missed my parents so much...How much that i really want to see them now.

Because of the song, my life become colourful again. But still have a small black colour. A colour that i want have a friend, just one true friend.

Can that wish become true? Can it be possible?

God...please hear my pray and my wish...

Autumn is come.

I just read a book while listen the song. Then...i hear someone knock the door. It's someone unfamiliar. Maybe the new neighbor...

The robot maid lead the people to meet me. Because i live alone in here. Just me.

They smiling at me and put a welcomes food on the table. But i saw a boy about have a same age as me doesn't smile to me like this people.

"hello, young girl...we are a new neighbor of you. My name is Hitsugaya Mikoto and this is my husband Hitsugaya Haruka and my only child, Hitsugaya Toushiro. I already heard about your parents. I'm really sorry...but we gladly help you anytime. We didn't bother. So don't mind to call us okay?" said Mikoto to me.

I'm just smile a little and nodded to them. Both of them was so happy and hug me like my parents always do to me. It caught me shock. I almost let my tears out but i can handle it.

"hei Toushiro come here! meet your new friend!"

I almost forgot. They have a some rare hair colour and beautiful eyes. This person...have a white hair and Turquoise eyes. It's so beautiful. and he was quite handsome too.

Toushiro let out a hands.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro"

I gladly taken his hand and shaking it with a smile too.

"I am Hinamori Momo...nice to meet you...Hitsugaya-kun..."

Our eyes meet at this moment. I feel so happy now that god hear my pray...

I hope i can be a good friend to him.

Until i sleep forever.


	2. New Nickname

Toushiro's POV

My mother and father said that we're going to move. I can't help but just nodded. But they said until my father's work finished. I tell to my friends on chat group that I'll moving house for a while. My friend just said okay and have a good day in there and don't forget to always chat with them.

I have packing all my stuff and ready to get in the car. I wonder what will happen in there. I hope people on that city is a good person.

about 3 hours later, we finally arrived. The house is doesn't that different with my old house. But i must said it's a nice house with a good view. I look at the next house of us there is a house but look more big than us. I wonder is someone that same of my age in there? I'm curious.

"Toushiro!"

"yes, mother...what is it?"i said while eat some cookies.

"apparently, next our house is have someone same as your age! and this is a girl! how lucky! i hope the girl is beautiful and can be our little girl" said my mother hoping to high like usual.

"we don't know that I'm going to like her. Beside I'm still want to single. I don't want to going out or some lover stuff" i said cold.

"okay okay...we're going to visit her. You must coming too! Maybe that will change your mind, hehe" my mother said with a giggle.

i just sigh and leave the lead to my mother and father. I just want to read a book.

My mother knocking the door. But, it's answered by a ROBOT?! wow...some rich girl...but...i didn't see her parents. Maybe they on work. The house is huge. Is she all alone in this big house? but there's a robot so i think that girl won't be alone.

The Robot maid lead us to her room. As we coming in. I feel my body stop when i saw her. sitting on her bed with her long hair blow by the wind making her looks beautifully just from behind. As my mother talking to her. Finally i can see her face. That brown honey eyes is slowly making me melt. I don't know why. She looks like a doll. I wonder why she just sit on her bed...

"Hey,Toushiro, come here! Meet your new friend"

I caught my conscious again. My mother pulled me to meet her. Wow...when I see this close, she looks more beautiful. Take a grip, Toushiro! don't fall to her this early! okay...keep your usual look and let your hands out.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro"

The girl smiling, she smiling! and it's so cute. She taking my hand and shake it.

"I am Hinamori Momo...nice to meet you...Hitsugaya-kun..."

The way she call my surname is so fitting to my heart. I wonder how she call my first name...

Oh, no! no! You can't be fall in love with her just at first sight! You must'nt! You have to get know her much more.

"well! we are going to leave you two! Toushiro! be a good friend to her okay!" my mother and father leave us alone.

One of us didn't spoke. Until her is ready to talk to me.

"your hair...is that natural?"ask her with curiosity on her face.

"it is..."

she just humming and gently touch my hair.

"w-what are you doing?!"i immediately get away from her.

"just want to feel your hair...and it was soft! i like it!"she said with smile.

i sit down to the chair again and we spoke for a while. i find a some interesting side in this girl. This girl is not like i thought before. She was fun, cheerful, and friendly. Is she has some friend beside me?

"hey"

"yes?"

"do you...do you have a another friend?"

My question is taken her back. Her expression is become sad. I'm really regret asking that question!

"it..it's okay...you don't have to answer that...let's change the topic" after i said that her face back to brightly side again. I don't know why, but it's makes me feel happy with her.

We asking a lot question and that question is about us. Like how old are you, when is your birthday, hobby, and more. When i look at my phone, it was almost night. I have to go home.

"well, it was nice to talk to you, Hinamori" i said while waving to her.

"it same as you too, Hitsugaya-kun..."

When i was about to close the door, Hinamori calling me.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

"yes?"

"tomorrow...will you...come here again?" She said to me like I'm not going to come here again.

"of course i will come here...don't imagine something negative, bed-wetter Momo..." i said smirking.

"Wha! that's was rude nickname, Hitsugaya-kun!" she was mad and i think it was cute.

"whatever, bed-wetter Momo. It was suit you...and i like this nickname for you" her face become more red because that nickname and something come up to her mind and she grinning over something.

"well...if you still calling me with that rude name, i will call you...Shiro-chan!" hearing this, makes me mad. I don't like that nickname!

"Hey! don't call me that! it's Hitsugaya-kun to you!" i yell.

"no way...you called me that and i will call you this! beside is cute you know. It was suit to you..." Hinamori let her tongue out in a tease way.

"Bed-wetter Momo!"

"Shiro-chan!"

"Bed-wetter Momo!!"

"Shiro-chan~!"

we continue arguing that nickname for us until i forgot to go home. In the end, i was told by my parents that i have to sleep over in Hinamori's house. Because they have a work at London. And here...i have to do all my school stuff again. How troublesome...


	3. New friends

Ever since Hitsugaya moving. Hitsugaya always come to Hinamori's home. For talking about today, about his new school and another. Hinamori seem to enjoy what Hitsugaya tell to her. She always smile, laugh, and cheering him if he have a trouble. He tell to her about his soccer's ability. She caught some interest to his soccer. She want to see it. But, soccer must do on outside, isn't it?

"what is it?" he asking to her when her face became so sad.

"nothing...it's just..." She took a glance to the ball. Hitsugaya got her glance.

"do you...want to see me playing soccer?" Hinamori let his head meet him and nodded.

"well! let's go to the backyard!" when Hitsugaya pull Hinamori's hand and she was about to tell him no, the weather change to raining.

Hinamori let out a relief sigh and Hitsugaya felt bad because he can't let Hinamori saw him play soccer because of the rain.

"sorry..." he said.

"no...it's okay. You can do it on other day..." she said cheering him up.

Hinamori took a glance to the window. The rain...is pouring really hard. Even Hitsugaya's house next to her. It doesn't mean he can go home. It's impossible.

"you can't go home..." said Hinamori.

"yeah, i know. Maybe i can have a sleepover here again " he said while playing with his phone.

Hinamori saw Hitsugaya so serious when he playing with his phone. She getting curious. Who is he talk to?

Hitsugaya saw Hinamori's curious face and it was so close to him. Hitsugaya feel his face warm.

"um..."

"oh! I'm sorry! i just...you can continue it" said her while hurrying put her headset and mind her business.

Even Hinamori wear a headset, she still can hear someone voice.

"do you want to meet them?" ask Hitsugaya.

Hinamori look at him while him let Hinamori see his phone.

"it is okay?"ask Hinamori feel nervous.

Hitsugaya just nodded and put his phone to her lap.

When Hinamori want to see the chat, Hitsugaya tap a icon video call on purposely. Hinamori shocked when his friend was video calling with her.

"hey who are you?" said a guy with orange hair.

"Wow! who is this? Hitsugaya! who is this cute girl?" said some red head guy with tattoo.

"come on...say hello to them..." said Hitsugaya.

Hinamori took a gulp and ready to say hello to them.

"he..hello..."

"hello! what is your name?" said a girl with short bob hair.

Hinamori give the phone back to Hitsugaya because she was embarrassed. Hitsugaya laugh at her cute attitude and talking to his friend.

"oh there you are, Hitsugaya! just before, who is she? she was so cute!" said the guy with bald head.

"that was Hinamori, Hinamori Momo. She was my new neighbor, Ikkaku" said Hitsugaya.

"oh so she was Hinamori Momo! where is she? can i meet her again?" said a orange hair girl in excitement.

Hitsugaya give his phone to Hinamori. At first, Hinamori shaking her head "No". But, Hitsugaya keep give to her even she declined. She let out a sigh and say hello to his friend who keep find her.

"he..hello..." said Hinamori with shudder.

"hello to you too, Momo-chan! my name is Orihime inoue! nice to meet you!" said Inoue with a cheerful smile.

"it's nice to meet you too, Orihime-san..."

"Inoue is fine, Momo-chan! actually i already call you with my first name. Is that okay to you?" she grinned.

"it's okay...Inoue-chan..."said Hinamori shyly.

"i am Kuchiki Rukia! call me Rukia, Momo" said Rukia.

"I am Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice to meet ya!"

"Abarai Renji!"

"Madarame Ikkaku! Just call me Ikkaku!" said Ikkaku.

Hinamori and Hitsugaya talking with them. Hinamori was laughing so hard when Ikkaku tell some joke about Renji. It was the first time for Hitsugaya saw Hinamori like that. He was secretly smiling to her when she was talking to his friend. They off the video call one by one and say goodbye to Hinamori and Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya put his phone in the bed and talking with Hinamori just for a while before sleep.

"they are a really good friend! I'm so glad to meet them, even at first I'm scared hehe..." she said with giggles.

"really...you are laughing so hard, you know...i wonder how can they makes you laugh like that and how i am can't makes you like that?"he said little disappointed and envy to them because just first meet they can makes Hinamori laugh that hard.

She giggles and pat his head to cheers him up a little.

"so...you looks sad because of that?" Hitsugaya feel his face blushing hard because of embarrassed.

"i take that yes"

"you know...you don't have to be like Ikkaku-san or Renji-san to make me laughing like that. Just be yourself. Why you so want to making me laugh that hard?" Hinamori so clueless about this and Hitsugaya find another reason so she will believe this.

But, apparently Hinamori knows the answer.

"oh! i get it! is that because you want to take a picture of my 'laughing hard' face? why you do that??" said Hinamori and it was wrong. So wrong!

Hitsugaya take that the correct answer to keep away she asking him.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori keep teasing each other until them sleep.

~ in the school

Hitsugaya walking the corridor with Kira and Matsumoto. When they was buying some lunch, a crowd of fangirl coming to them, more specific, to Hitsugaya.

When Hitsugaya transfer to this school, many of the girl are swooning and chasing him. Hitsugaya getting annoyed. Not just his old school but this too?!

Every lunch time, the girls always coming to him. They always give their lunch to him. But, Hitsugaya refuse them. Even they was refused by him, they keep borrow their 'extra' lunch just for him.

Kira was so shocked by Hitsugaya's fans. They was being more wild than before. It's pissed him off. He just want to have a calm day and lunch. But it's always being bothered by those wild fangirls.

Kira getting badmood now. He get his lunch and bring it to the classroom. And now just Hitsugaya and Matsumoto.

"Taichou! Can i leave too? I'm getting pissed off you know!"

"not just you, Matsumoto. I'm getting pissed too!" Hitsugaya's vein is showing. Matsumoto just stay there and eat her food.

"oh, I remember something!" said Matsumoto.

"Taichou, you said you have a another friend beside us right? why don't we visit your friend and get some play with him/her?" ask Matsumoto happily.

Hitsugaya thinking about that and agreed to Matsumoto.

 _Maybe they will get along too with Hinamori. I wonder...what is Hinamori doing right now? I bet, she just hearing some music again..._ thought Hitsugaya.

Meanwhile, Hinamori is drawing while hearing the song. She humming so happily while drawing the outside scenery. She want Hitsugaya see this! After finished draw the scenery, Hinamori thinking about to draw something. But, what?

A minutes of thinking, something popped to Hinamori's mind. She start to draw what she thinking. She didn't know that it was almost Hitsugaya come by.

After the school bell's ringing, Hitsugaya put his thing to the bag and call Matsumoto and the others too meet Hinamori.

Some of them can't meet her but gives a some regards to her. When Hitsugaya and the other's wants to coming in, He was being shocked by Hinamori is sitting on the dining room.

"ah! Hitsugaya-kun! welcome!" said Hinamori with a wide smile.

"Hinamori? you...can walk?"

"of course no! it's all thanks too Robot maid-san! She making a chair wheel for me to walking me to downstairs. By the way...who are they?" Hinamori pointed to my friends and being all shy again.

"uh..they are-"

"Hello! My name is Matsumoto Rangiku! You have to call me Rangiku okay!" said Matsumoto jumping all of sudden makes Hinamori feel scared a little.

"I...my name is Hinamori Momo...it was nice to meet you, Rangiku-san..." Hinamori was going to shake her hand but Matsumoto hugging her instead.

"Momo-chan!! You are so cute!!" Matsumoto keep hugging her until Hinamori was so close to unconscious.

"Matsumoto!!! You killing her!" yell Hitsugaya makes Matsumoto pulled back the hug.

"Omg!!! I'm so sorry!! are you still alive, Momo-chan?!" Matsumoto shaking her to get a respond of Hinamori.

"I...i'm okay..."said Hinamori.

"awww!! thanks goodness you alive!"said Matsumoto relief.

Hinamori smile slightly and saw the other of his friend that still don't know their names. Hinamori tug Hitsugaya's shirt and give a 'what about them' look to him. And he got that look.

"hey you guys! introduce yourself!" Hitsugaya said.

one by one introduce themselves to Hinamori. Hinamori say 'hai' and introduce herself too.

After a hours, they go home and say 'good bye' to Hinamori and Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya is going home too and Hinamori let him go home.

When Hitsugaya already go home, Hinamori call her Robot maid to help her go back to her room.

Hinamori put her headset and write something on her phone.

 ** _~Hinamori's diary_**

 ** _Today I'm so happy too! because...i meet a new friend of Hitsugaya-kun's again! they are so nice to me...especially, Rangiku-san. She was so friendly to me. I'm so glad to meet them. I hope i can get along well with my new friend!_**


	4. Another Feelings

Today, Dr. Unohana came to Hinamori's house for check her up. Unohana said everything about her condition. Hinamori stayed calm and nodded all the question. She even asked why she can't go outside. Unohana didn't said anything but excuse herself. Hinamori want call her back but she put her hands down and leave it be.

In the school, Hitsugaya focused on the blackboard until someone tap his shoulder. He turn to the person who give him a paper. She blush a bit and come back to her notebook. Hitsugaya confused a little and take a look the paper.

"meet me afterschool at the rooftop" -Karin

Hitsugaya put the paper and continued his study.

Just as said in the paper, Hitsugaya meet up with Karin on the rooftop. He already guessing it must be a confession to him. He gotten tired about that. Almost the girls on this school confessed their love to him, but he refuse and go home. Afterward, the girls he refused still bugging him. Hitsugaya doesn't want to let out his anger just for this. So, he stayed quite and do his school life like normal.

Karin looks nervous and blushing hard when she saw him. He was so annoyed by her attitude and said hurry up to her. So she ready to confess her feelings to him.

"since you moving here, I fallen in love with you. Everyday, i can't stop thinking about you! I love you! please accept me to be your girlfriend!" confess Karin to Hitsugaya who emotionless.

"sorry" he said monotone.

"i knew it" said Karin hopeless.

"if you knew it, why you do this?"

"i want you to know my feelings for you of course! why you're so cold?! can you just notice my feelings already! i want you! i love you! i can't take my eyes of you, you know that!"she shouted to him while a tears let out from her eyes.

Hitsugaya just said

"you don't deserve to love someone like me"

and he leave her standing like that unmoving.

Karin punch the wall near her and anger flowing into her.

"then...why you...always do all your time with her?! that bedridden girl! what is special with her?!"

Hitsugaya put his things on the bed and change his clothes to go to Hinamori's house. His mother cooked something for Hinamori and tell her son to bring this to her. Hitsugaya nodded and tell her mother he leave to his friend house.

Hitsugaya knock her house and opened by the Robot. He thanks to it and go upstairs to her room. When he was open the room, Hinamori was wear a headset and looking to her lap. Hitsugaya put the food on the table and sit beside her.

"Hinamori"

No respon from her. So he called her again and she was responded.

"oh, Hitsugaya-kun! I'm sorry. i was dazed off" Hinamori said while take off her headset.

"it's okay. Something on your mind?" He ask to her.

"yeah...like that..."

"would you mind to tell me about it?"

Hinamori silenced. She grab the headset tightly and feeling uneasy.

Hitsugaya notice that and said nevermind.

"I'm sorry...i..can't tell you.."said Hinamori losing her words to talk to him.

"don't apologize. It's okay" Hinamori glance to him and smiling sad.

For remove this uncomfortable feels, Hitsugaya started to tell her about his school days again. Somehow, Hinamori feels she can tell that to him. After a hours, Hitsugaya finished to tell about his school days. Hinamori gulping her saliva and opened her mouth.

"hey, Hitsugaya-kun..."

"yes?"

"about what is on my mind before...it was about..."

She trembling. She thought she have all courage to tell him but the courage was gone. She was so afraid. Hoping that he not angry to her about this. She have to tell him. If not, she'll regret this forever.

"Hinamori?" Hinamori open her eyes meet with the turquoise eyes of him. She saw a hint of worry on his eyes. She didn't know that she let a tears out and rolling to he cheeks.

"Hinamori??? what's wrong???" Hitsugaya worried about her and trying to make her smile again. Hinamori feel she was so weak. She even can't tell him about that. She feel so sad now.

Hitsugaya pull Hinamori to his chest. Hinamori let out her tears and crying so hard on his. Hitsugaya hugging her more tight. He feels so sad too because of her crying. He feel he was failed. Failed to make her happy. He was mad to himself. He put his face to her shoulder and hugging her more.

Hinamori crying more hard. She thought she can do it today. But, she can't again. She bit her lips to release her anger until she taste a iron taste. It wasn't last longer, now she was asleep after that.

Hitsugaya pull the blanket to cover her body from cold night. He take a look her face until it was landed to her lips bleeding a little. He touch her lips and remove the blood. He was hurted by her crying. He wondered, what she was going to tell him that causing this girl hurt her lips so badly. He caress her cheeks and her swollen eyes bag after crying earlier. Hitsugaya look up to the night sky.

"Hinamori..."

"i want to know you better..."

"but...there's something else..."

"everytime i see you, my stomach feels like i never feels before. When you're laughing, suddenly my face burning up. When you're crying earlier, i feel like i was failed to be your friend. Because of that, i want to protect you. So that you don't crying like that again"

Hitsugaya moving away a string of her hair from her face.

"Hey, Can you tell me why i do this? You know this, don't you? what is this? what the hell is this feels? Looking at your defenseless face makes me want to kiss you right now!"

Hinamori still asleep. Hitsugaya put his hands away from her. He realized something that should have realise before.

"Hinamori..."

"i have fallen in love to you..."


	5. Liking, Killing

After Hitsugaya realize his feeling for Hinamori, he felt so embarrassed when near her. Hitsugaya still doesn't have a courage to tell Hinamori and there is a another reason for that.

Recently, Hinamori looks not happy like always. She sometime quite and sometime happy. But, behind the mask she's wear there's something a big secret on that. That smile of her is not her real smile, but her smile is forced. To be honest, Hitsugaya wants to asked that but he think that's not the best time to asking about it.

Today, Hitsugaya have a soccer practice. And of course, the girl's are watching him while playing soccer.

"Kyaaa!!! Hitsugaya-sama!!!! so cool!!!!"

Hitsugaya hear that clear and loud. But he's didn't care about that and just cleaning his sweat.

The girl's took a chance to give a towel to him but Rangiku already stopping them to get closer to Hitsugaya.

"oi Taicho!! this is your chance!!!" yell Rangiku to Hitsugaya that already walking to change room.

Hitsugaya put his soccer clothes to the locker. He brushing his hair and thinking something.

'maybe i should buy some snack for Hinamori' thought him.

Without his conscious, there is someone behind him and following him too.

"thank you very much!" said the owner.

Hitsugaya taking his food and walking to Hinamori's house. Just 3 steps, someone bumping to him and makes him lost a balanced. But Hitsugaya can handle it without makes him fall.

"hey are you al-"

"oh it's just you..."

"Kurosaki"

Karin grinning like an idiot and get up faster.

"hehehe...i'm sorry I'm bumped into you, Hitsugaya!" said Karin still grinning and blush a little.

"it's fine, bye" said Hitsugaya continue to walking again.

Karin took his hand so fast and enough to stop him. Hitsugaya take a glance to her and the glance looks bored but not to Karin.

"what the hell do you want, Kurosaki?"

"where are you going?" said Karin to the point.

"to my friend's house" said Hitsugaya calm.

"can...can i come with you?" Karin said with a puppy looks.

Actually Hitsugaya wants to refused that, but since Karin looks be a good friend to Hinamori that's alright to him.

"okay" with a heavy sigh.

"Thanks!" said Karin with a strong hit on Hitsugaya's back.

After a minutes, Hitsugaya and Karin arrive at Hinamori's. As always the robot maid opened the door for them. And makes Karin startled at first.

"excuse me..."

"oh, hello Hitsugaya-kun" greetings Hinamori to Hitsugaya.

"and...who might you be?" said Hinamori to Karin.

'so this is the bedridden girl's like. What is so good on her? she just a sickly girl to me...heh...don't get so close to me because you won't be with him anymore, Hinamori'

"nice to meet you, Hinamori! i am Kurosaki Karin!" said Karin while give Hinamori a handshake.

"nice to meet you too, Kurosaki-san!" said Hinamori with a warm smile.

"Hitsugaya-kun, so this is your girlfriend? she really pretty you know!" said Hinamori so innocent.

"Wha-! Idiot!! she is not my girlfriend!"

What Toushiro have said earlier makes Karin's heart shattered.

"ehh?? i thought she is was...so...there is some girl you interested?" ask Hinamori to Hitsugaya. Karin become a interested to with this.

"t...there's no one i interested..." answer Hitsugaya with a pink blush tint to his face.

'someone i like is you Hinamori!' said Hitsugaya on his heart.

"is that so...what a bummer..." said Hinamori little disappoint.

Karin got an idea and taking a soccer ball with her.

"hey Hitsugaya, Hinamori why don't we playing a soccer?" hearing this makes Hinamori tensed and Hitsugaya accept this.

"oh yeah, Hinamori can't play soccer"

"t...that's it! What a shame..." said Hinamori and thankfully to Hitsugaya.

"but she can come with us isn't she?" ask Karin with a evil eyes inside her.

"oh yeah! why don't you call the Robot maid to taking you with us to outside?"

Hinamori was about to refused, but she was taking forcefully by Karin to outside with her wheelchair.

"hey! wait a second!!" Hinamori said panic.

Karin take Hinamori to outside her house and Toushiro looks happy too because Hinamori finally can see him playing a soccer.

"watch me, Hinamori!" said Hitsugaya enthusiasm.

At first, Hinamori was so scared. But after a second she was not scared anymore and taking a good look to Hitsugaya.

Karin seems mad but she was happy too because she finally can playing a soccer with her crush.

After a hours was filled by happy time for Hinamori. It was the first time to her. And first time she finally can go outside.

"so...this is what outside home is like..." said her with a gentle smile.

"what an nostalgia feeling is filled on outside...what is i missing for about 6 years ago..."

Hinamori smiled to Hitsugaya and Karin so warmly and take their hands.

"both of you, thank you very much...today I'm very very happy..."

'hey my mission here was to hurt you, Hinamori!' thought Karin faking her smile.

"I'm happy too because you happy, Hinamori..." said Hitsugaya with a gentle smile to Hinamori.

Hinamori brushing her tears and smiled again.

A second come, Hinamori feels weird. It's like her heads is spinning. Her vision is become blur and blurred. Her breathing became so hurt. She cannot breathing like usual. A blood came from her nose and her eyes. And pouring like endless. Hitsugaya take a look to Hinamori and shocked by her condition right now. Karin seems shocked too. Hinamori wants to speak but just a blood coming from her mouth.

" Hinamori!!! hang in there!!! Hinamori!!!!" yell Hitsugaya worried.

Hinamori reaching to Hitsugaya's face but cannot reach. Her hands fall into his lap and she closing her eyes.

'no...don't take me right now...i still have to...tell him...'

'about my feelings...to him'

Hitsugaya froze with Hinamori's body laying on his lap and Karin still shocked.

"Kurosaki"

"Call an ambulance right now!"

Karin cannot refused right now and already called an ambulance.

Hitsugaya seems know everything about Hinamori. Why she was bedridden, why she always look to the outside of the window, why she really looks scared but curious when Hitsugaya said he is going to take her to outside. Everything is clear now. Why Hitsugaya didn't realize before. What is a "prodigy child" if he didn't know this. He is just like the others. Doesn't know the truth of Hinamori.

He invite her to go outside is like killing her. And...now...He's have killed her.

"I've...killing my precious person..."

The word that he say liking her was become killing her to him.


	6. Distant

Hitsugaya waiting for Unohana to know about Hinamori's condition now. He's still blaming himself for what has happened to Hinamori. Just as time, Unohana get outside and look at Hitsugaya with the face that He cannot prediction.

"Hitsugaya-san"

"Yes," Hitsugaya get up immediately.

"Please come with me," said Unohana walking forward to him.

When Unohana opens up her door and let Hitsugaya sit down on the chair while she picking some document and put on the table and ready to talk.

"What is this?" ask Hitsugaya confused.

"i can't tell this to you. But since you were there when Hinamori fall unconscious with her bad condition I don't have any choice but to tell you this" said Unohana letting out a heavy sigh.

"Hitsugaya-san. Do you have a reason why Hinamori-san was bedridden?"

Hitsugaya shaking his head saying 'no'.

"What's about it?"

"She has a very dangerous sickness"

Hitsugaya tensed up and his eyes widened after hearing about this.

"w...what do you mean?"

"Because of that sickness, she cannot act like normal people that can walk, do the student work, do the housework and many more. She can't walk anymore because the sickness is draining her power to walk. To tell you the truth, I, myself still don't know what sickness this is. But this sickness took what it was her happiness. Everything that she wants. And after I researching this, this sickness doesn't even allow her to go outside even it was near the door. So that's why she falls into unconscious right now" tells Unohana to Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya still shocked about what Unohana have told to him. What was on his mind is that He's killing her. He doesn't even worth to like her or love her.

"don't blame all of this it was your fault, Hitsugaya-san" clear Unohana.

"You already do a good job for her. I thankful to you..." said Unohana with a gentle smile.

"no, I don't. What I've done is killing her. If i...if I know this...Hinamori wouldn't be like now. I've failed upon her" Hitsugaya feeling guilty and want to smash his hand to the wall.

"i...have to tell you this, but it would be breaking your heart," said Unohana while holding her hands nervously.

"Hinamori-san...her life...is not much longer..."

Hitsugaya excuse himself and walking to the Hinamori's room. What have Unohana tell to him still filling his mind. Even the reality was not going to be accepted so easily.

Hitsugaya looking on the glass and saw Hinamori still unconscious. He touches the glass like he almost touches her face. Even the accident has happened earlier, He became missing her a lot.

 _"so I want you to filling her day with happiness with you always beside her until that day came"_

 _"what day?"_

 _"It was the happiest and worst day's to her, Hinamori-san's birthday and the day her parents passed away"_

Hitsugaya leans to the wall and put his hand to his face.

"Hinamori..."

Hinamori opened her eyes and just seeing a white. Everything was white. She looks to herself she was still like earlier with Hitsugaya and Karin.

"hello? Hitsugaya-kun? Kurosaki-san?" call Hinamori.

"where are they? and...what is this place? it's so cold!" said Hinamori to herself.

Suddenly, the floor was falling one by one. Hinamori got scared and running to escape from this place.

"somebody! help! help me!" yell Hinamori.

"no! don't come any closer!"

The room suddenly become black. Everything was black. Hinamori fall to the floor. She can't handle the darkness that fills her. She was so scared now. Her tears were overflowing to her cheek. She held her body to warm it.

"no...i don't like this! let me out of here!" scream Hinamori.

All of sudden, some light come into front of her. She lifts her hand, trying to reach that. Until she hears something from behind.

 _"be happy and then you can be free"_

Those words, even almost cannot hear but to Hinamori, it was very clear. And she knows whose voice is.

"Mom? Dad?" As she wants to turn around, the floor is falling and makes Hinamori falling too.

She screamed until she finds herself already at the hospital.

Her eyes looking around her and she spots someone coming. It was Unohana and behind her is Toushiro.

Toushiro shocked and glad when he saw Hinamori already awake from her sleep. Unohana too, she immediately check Hinamori up.

Unohana writes all the reports of Hinamori with a sweet smile on her "this is a miracle. I never thought you will wake up this fast. As I predicted, you should have woke up 3 months later. It looks like you do all your efforts to be awake again right, Hinamori-san?" Hinamori gave a nod to her doctor. She glances to Hitsugaya and give a smile to him. Even just a little smile but it was big for him.

"I have to check more about her condition. Hitsugaya-san I left Hinamori-san in your care for a moment. I'll be right back" said Unohana before she left. Hitsugaya turns to his crush again. He holding her hand. It feels a little cold.

Hinamori trying to speak but Hitsugaya interrupted her.

"save your breath. You need to rest. You've just woken up. Don't be childish. Today hear what I say to you, okay?" Clear Hitsugaya to Hinamori, and she do what he said before.

Hitsugaya let out a heavy sigh. He didn't know what he must say to her. After he almost 'killing' her. Looking at Hitsugaya's weird behavior makes Hinamori send a question face to him. Hitsugaya catches it, he just tells her 'nothing'.

 _'Hinamori...i want to be with you, always, never leave you alone. But, you will be going to a faraway place that I can't follow you. You'll leave me all alone and hurt myself too. Now...what should I do? I don't want to be in pain. I hate pain, but I hate being far from you a lot'_ Hitsugaya holds his tears because he doesn't want Hinamori saw this. However, Hinamori already knew just from his look.

 _'it looks like you already know about my secret. I'm sorry for making you confused and hurt at one time. I'm sorry that I can't be with you forever. I don't want you to be hurt. I hope you think this more carefully'_ Hinamori drifted into asleep.

The two of them still thinking about the same topic. And they have to choose. What is the right to do for the future.

Just need 1 day.

They've choose

what is the right thing to do.

Even those 2 choice has a full of regret and mistakes.

"I'm sorry. From now on we don't have to meet again like before. Forget about me who have know you before. Let's restart from beginning"


End file.
